Fairy Valentine
by lamoco13
Summary: 14 de Febrero. Día de San Valentín. El amor se siente en el aire, sobre todo en Fairy Tail. Y Cupido Mavis lo ha notado. ¿Qué hará cuando vea que un Dragon Slayer demasiado terco no quiere admitir sus sentimientos? Y es que lanzar flechas usando un pañal y un par de alas no es tan fácil como parece.
1. Fairy Valentine

_Sí, me atrasé unos días. De acuerdo, muchos días. ¡DEMASIADOS DÍAS! Lo siento. Intenté terminar pero la tarea consumió mi vida. Y estuve/estoy en exámenes. Y me enfermé. Y me estaba muriendo. Y no sé cómo carajo terminé esto. Además, siempre se puede revivir el día del amor y la amistad, ¿no?_

_(__**SPOILER 322. **__Esto fue demasiado predecible. Bueno, lo de Sting no .-. Pero en fin, Fairy Tail ganó y el manga me sigue gustando. Ahora se viene lo peor/mejor. [Sabía que Lector no estaba muerto -.-]. ¡Oh por Dios Max y la escoba! D:_

_[No me importa, pero el 319 seguirá siendo mi favorito por el resto de la eternidad. Pero Trollshima no admite que Gajeel y Levy son canon. ¡Max y la escoba son más canon! TAT]._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del COMPLETO TROLL __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Antes de empezar: **

1. Ubicación: Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

2. —Diálogos—

3. _Pensamientos._

4. Palabras o frases en _cursiva_ fuera de pensamientos; resaltadas en la historia.

5. Separador de escenas: -o-o-o-

_Por favor, por favor un one-shot. _

* * *

**Fairy Valentine**

13 de Febrero. Aún no era San Valentín pero la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba en un constante ajetreo. Rosas, globos, chocolates y demás artículos de aquel día en forma de corazón pasaban de mano en mano. Las calles se vestían de los rojos más intensos y los rosados más vistosos.

Mavis se dirigía con paso firme hacia _su_ gremio, sonriendo a las personas que pasaban a su lado sin detectar su presencia. Observó el cielo azul, repleto de nubes blancas y extensas que cubrían levemente los rayos del Sol. Parpadeó con alegría, comenzando a tararear una melodía olvidada hace mucho. Con pies descalzos, se detuvo frente a las puertas del reconstruido Fairy Tail, el ahora gremio número uno de Fiore. Hacía un par de semanas que habían vuelto de Crocus y la Primera Maestra no tenía la intención de regresar a la Isla Tenrou en un buen rato.

Mostrando una sonrisa aún más amplia, entró. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver el cambio del lugar. Corazones de varios colores colgaban desde el techo y casi todo en el gremio tenía algo rojo. Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, empezó a saltar por todos lados, sorprendiéndose con cada mínimo detalle que adornaba alguna mesa o ventana. Todos los magos se hallaban yendo de un lugar para otro, trayendo cada vez más materiales del almacén trasero. Ver a su gremio tan unido siempre había sido su sueño. Y ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

Distinguió a varios grupos de parejas que se ayudaban mutuamente. Juntó las manos a la altura de su pecho, enternecida porque el amor parecía haber hecho su efecto entre los magos de Fairy Tail. Suspiró con alegría, bailando en círculos sin aún ser vista por los demás, pero segundos después se detuvo en seco.

Una escena había llamado su atención. Cerca de la barra, una peli azul yacía de pie, discutiendo con otro mago de larga cabellera azabache sentado en una de las mesas. Arqueó una ceja, intrigada por la conversación. Miró con discreción a Levy. Había observado su forma de actuar cerca de Gajeel. Era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de él. Cualquiera podría notarlo a simple vista. Después se giró hacia el Redfox. Cualquiera menos él. Mavis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el entrecejo. Era una pareja extraña. Pero lo normal es aburrido, ¿no? Caminó desapercibida hasta llegar a un gran pilar y se ocultó detrás de él, intentando oír lo que decían.

—¿Por qué no, Gajeel? —habló Levy haciendo un puchero—. Todos en el gremio lo están haciendo.

—Todos excepto _yo _—recalcó con desinterés.

—Dame una sola razón —tomó asiento a lado de él.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro emitió un gruñido. Levy llevaba ya unos diez minutos intentando hacer que Gajeel ayudara en la decoración para el festival. Habían decidido preparar algo similar a Fantasía. Y como cualquier gran espectáculo, Fairy Tail sería la atracción principal. Los miembros habían accedido a colaborar con el decorado a lo largo de la ciudad y el gremio mismo. Todos menos Gajeel. Y no se sentía con ánimos de dar explicaciones.

—Porque no, enana —contestó lo más cortante que pudo.

—¡Esa no es una razón! —reclamó la maga en su defensa.

—Claro que lo es, así que ya déjame en paz.

—¡Gajeel!

El Redfox no soportaría mucho tiempo más la mirada que tenía la peli azul. Sus grandes ojos avellana exigían una justificación. Apretó la mandíbula y terminó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Porque no me interesan esas estúpidas celebraciones! ¡¿Qué es eso de estar regalando chocolates y globos como idiotas?! ¡Todo es una completa tontería! —gritó haciendo que la McGarden se quedara estupefacta—. Además, ya tengo una misión. Saldré en unas horas con Lily y regresaré en unos días.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Levy, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Movió los labios, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Se sintió tan desilusionada al oír las palabras del mago que pensó que se desmayaría. Reprimió algunas lágrimas de frustración. Bien ya presentía que Gajeel no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero eso no la había detenido. Había trabajado duro la última semana, haciendo un regalo que tenía sólo para él. Pero sus planes parecían haberse estropeado. Porque, ¿qué sentido tendría darle algo el día de San Valentín si ni siquiera le importaba? Y peor aún, ¿cómo dárselo, si tampoco estaría en la ciudad?

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin, con la mirada baja—. Puedo entender que el gremio no te interese —habló sin expresar ninguna emoción—. Que tengas suerte en tu misión. Te veo luego.

Se puso de pie, entristecida, y se alejó, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lucy. Gajeel suspiró con pesadez una vez que se había ido. Puso un codo sobre la mesa y recargó una mejilla contra su mano.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —dijo una voz por un costado.

—Tch. Cállate.

—¿Por qué le mentiste? —preguntó Pantherlily de patas cruzadas—. No tenemos ninguna misión.

Gajeel sólo gruñó en respuesta. Veía venir lo siguiente. El Exceed negro llevaba un tiempo molestándolo con el mismo tema.

—¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

—¿Otra vez con eso? —respondió el pelinegro con mal tono—. Te he dicho un millón de veces que no siento _nada_ por ella.

—Y yo te he respondido un millón de veces que dejes de ser tan terco. Sabes que la quieres, aunque no lo admitas. A mí no me importaría, si no lastimaras a Levy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que sólo la estás lastimando. No sé si eres ciego o eres tan imbécil como para no notar que a ella _le gustas_ —Gajeel abrió la boca para contestar pero Lily se lo impidió—. Ella fue la primera en aceptarte. Ella te perdonó. Ella te_ quiere_. Y yo sé que tú _también._ Además, sólo espera que pases un buen rato con los demás.

—Tch. No digas estupideces —el Dragon Slayer se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

Lily suspiró.

—Siempre es lo mismo.

Detrás del pilar, Mavis observó cómo Gajeel salía por las puertas del gremio. Sonrió con amplitud.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien tiene problemas para expresar sus sentimientos —dijo para sí misma.

Como la gran estratega que era, la Primera Maestra había ideado con rapidez un plan que tenía altas probabilidades de tener éxito. Caminando con sigilo y evitando a los magos de Fairy Tail, se escabulló sin ser notada, tal como lo había hecho al entrar al gremio. Tenía mucho qué hacer.

-o-o-o-

—Vamos Levy-chan, no te pongas así.

La McGarden se hallaba sentada en una de las largas bancas de madera, sus brazos y cabeza recargados contra la mesa, con el rostro decaído y la tristeza reflejada en sus facciones. Lucy la había notado así desde hacía un par de minutos, después de enterarse en cómo había terminado su conversación con Gajeel.

—Es que no lo entiendes Lu-chan —respondió la aludida haciendo un capricho—. Estuve casi una semana trabajando en _eso._ Incluso me desvelé varios días para tenerlo listo para mañana.

—Pero puedes regalárselo cualquier otro día Levy-chan.

—¡Claro que no! —explotó la peli azul—. No es lo mismo Lu-chan. Tú misma insistías en que le dijera a Gajeel lo que sentía por él. Y por fin me había decidido, sin importar las consecuencias, ¡pero ni siquiera va a estar en Magnolia! ¡Es frustrante! —unas lágrimas comenzaron a acumulársele en los ojos—. De verdad llegué a pensar que podía gustarle de alguna manera —su voz se quebró—. Pero creo que es todo lo contrario.

—No digas eso Levy-chan —la Heartfilia tomó asiento a lado suyo—. Sabes que no es cierto. Es sólo que Gajeel es muy insensible. Por no decir que es un idiota. Dile lo que sientes y dale el regalo otro día. Verás que le gustará.

Levy asintió con la cabeza. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, se puso de pie para evitar que Natsu y Gray destruyeran una caja llena de corazones de cristal. La maga de Solid Script suspiró con pesadumbre. Lucy tenía razón. Podría dárselo cualquier otro día. Podría decírselo cualquier otro día. Pero para Levy no era lo mismo. Aún desilusionada, tomó una decisión radical: no participaría en el festival.

-o-o-o-

—¡Lo tengo!

Mavis sonrió exitosamente, sosteniendo entre sus manos un frasco con una sustancia roja oscura dentro de él. Se había deslizado a una pequeña tienda de magia cerca de Fairy Tail, invisible para todos aquellos que se hallaban presentes en ese momento. Sólo tomaría algunas cosas prestadas para crear la pócima que había ideado y nadie lo notaría. Tapando el recipiente con un corcho, salió del lugar, en dirección a la siguiente fase de su plan.

Buscando con la mirada a su futura_ víctima_, la Primera Maestra caminó un par de minutos por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, sin resultado alguno. A juzgar por el tiempo en que se había ido del gremio y la velocidad a la que caminaba, no podía estar muy lejos. Pero no lo encontraba. La Vermillion frunció el ceño. Había muchas posibilidades de la dirección que podría haber tomado. Y la más probable era que haya ido a su casa. Haciendo varios cálculos, detectó la ubicación del lugar y sonriendo, giró en una esquina, continuando su camino.

Miraba a su alrededor, observando a personas ignotas a su presencia. Sintió nostalgia al ver la ciudad tan agitada. Suspirando, siguió avanzando pero se quedó paralizada al momento en el que su mirada se topó con una figura alta que deambulaba por el parque de Magnolia. Era Gajeel. Contuvo la respiración mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, amenazando con mojar sus mejillas en cualquier momento. Se sorbió la nariz mientras afrontaba la verdad.

—¿M-Me equivoqué…? —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Sus cálculos habían sido erróneos. De nuevo. Tal como había sucedido durante las batallas de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Con las gotas saladas perfilando sus pómulos y perdiéndose al bajar por su barbilla, Mavis estalló en llanto.

Gajeel iba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando escuchó unos sollozos no muy lejos de donde estaba. Se encontraba de mal humor y no le llamaba la atención tener que lidiar con algún mocoso que quizás estuviera perdido. Giró la cabeza a regañadientes, pero la fuente del lloriqueo ya no estaba. Confundido, arrugó el entrecejo y emitió un gruñido, reanudando su marcha.

Mavis se había ocultado con gran rapidez detrás del árbol más cercano. Mantenía su boca cubierta con una mano mientras dejaba de llorar y se asomaba un poco, comprobando que Gajeel no la había descubierto. Dejando que se alejara lo suficiente, salió de su escondite y lo siguió cuando vio que la distancia era la adecuada. Sonriendo con malicia, sacó de su largo vestido un carcaj con flechas, junto con la pócima que había preparado antes. Tendría que comenzar la siguiente fase de su plan y esperar que esta vez sus deducciones fueran cien por ciento acertadas. Era hora de que _Cupido Mavis_ se pusiera en acción.

-o-o-o-

—Bien, ahora sólo tengo que tomar la flecha y colocarla aquí.

Mavis yacía vestida con un top blanco cubriendo su pecho y un pañal en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Un par de alas se adherían a su espalda, con una pequeña corona saliendo desde ellas mediante un alambre y que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

Posada sobre la rama de uno de los grandes árboles del parque de Magnolia, Mavis sacó una flecha dorada del carcaj de cuero. Abriendo el frasco que tenía la pócima que había preparado, mojó la punta de la flecha en ella. Tomó el otro extremo y lo colocó sobre la cuerda del arco, jalándola con firmeza con una mano mientras cerraba un ojo y apuntaba hacia su objetivo. Gajeel, inconsciente a lo que ocurría, se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre el pasto con los brazos cruzados debajo de su nuca y las piernas flexionadas, descansando una de ellas sobre la rodilla de la otra.

Tratando de apuntar sin error con la ropa y los _accesorios_ que llevaba en ese momento, la Primera Maestra descubrió que el trabajo de Cupido no era para nada fácil.

—Ahora veo por qué se queja tanto —murmuró con dificultad.

Apuntó hacia donde estaba Gajeel, pero cuando disparó, perdió el equilibrio y la flecha salió disparada hacia otro lugar, terminando en la cola de una ardilla al otro extremo del parque.

—Y también ahora entiendo por qué a veces terminan flechadas las personas equivocadas —se dijo mientras oía gritillos de quejas por parte del pequeño animal, que terminó abrazando a una gran nuez que tenía por un lado.

Suspirando, tomó otra de las flechas y repitió el proceso, bañando la punta en el líquido rojo y ubicándola de nuevo sobre la cuerda. Esta vez apuntó a uno de los brazos del Redfox. Aguantando la respiración, procuró que su pulso no se moviera tanto para permitirse disparar correctamente esta vez. Estirando el brazo por completo, soltó la flecha después de unos momentos, haciendo un sonido sordo de rebote al salir disparada del arco e impulsándose en línea recta. Sonrió. No podía fallar. Pero su sonrisa se borró un segundo después. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Gajeel era un Dragon Slayer. Y el mínimo ruido que había provocado era suficiente para sus sentidos altamente desarrollados.

Un instante después, justo como Mavis previó después de lanzar la flecha, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y se hizo a un lado de un salto con una rapidez sorprendente, evitando el proyectil.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró al ver la flecha que terminó clavada sobre el césped.

Gajeel miró hacia todos lados, tratando de distinguir el punto de origen. Viró hacia el árbol de donde parecía más factible, pero Mavis fue veloz y había huido a otro. Oculta detrás del tronco y con una mano sobre su boca, se asomó con ligereza para encontrar al Redfox olfateando el ambiente. Agradecía que no estuviera familiarizado con su olor y no podría distinguirla con facilidad.

—¡Oi, maldito bastardo! ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés y enfréntame, cobarde!

La gente que pasaba por esos rumbos veía con confusión cómo el chico le gritaba al _aire_ y continuaban sus caminos, asustados por la mirada de pocos amigos que les dirigía el mago.

—_Tengo que ser más cuidadosa _—pensó la Vermillion mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

Gruñendo, Gajeel empezó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos, alejándose con grandes zancadas.

—_Bien hecho Mavis_ —se reprochó internamente.

Lo que la rubia no había notado al estar tan ensimismada en su _presa, _era que un par de ojos la observaban desde el otro extremo del parque.

—¿Qué hace la Primera Maestra aquí? ¿Y qué rayos trae puesto?

-o-o-o-

Terminando con los arreglos del gremio, Levy había salido con prisa hacia Fairy Hills, donde permanecería el resto del día sumergida entre varios de sus libros, intentando disipar al Dragon Slayer de Hierro de sus pensamientos. Pero por más que Levy lo intentara, no conseguía sacarlo de su cabeza. Había pasado en vano más de una hora leyendo la misma página del texto que tenía en sus manos. Emitió un grito de frustración, ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas. Se giró y paseó la mirada por su habitación, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un objeto metálico que estaba sobre uno de los burós a lado de su cama.

Y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en él. Exhaló amargamente mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a dormir un poco, tratando de olvidarse de todo. Pero lo que no sabía eran los acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo en otra parte de Magnolia en ese momento…

* * *

_Y como siempre, no fue one-shot ;A; ¡MÁTENME! ¡¿CUÁNDO VOY A TERMINAR ESTO?! ¡¿Hasta Navidad?! Ay, sólo díganme, lo quito y lo publico hasta el año entrante :C_

_Tengo sueño, así que me retiro. _


	2. Fairy Valentine Parte II

_Disclaimer:_ _Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del COMPLETO TROLL_ _Hiro Mashima._

_**Spoiler 338, 339, 340. **__¿Gajeel con orejas de conejo? ¡¿Es lo único que nos das Mashima?! ¡¿Ni otra pizca de GaLe?! Oficialmente te odio Hiro u.u _

_En otras noticias…¡Zeref ha vuelto! D: Y lo de Ultear me hizo llorar T.T_

* * *

**Fairy Valentine. Parte II**

Laxus caminaba hacia el gremio con desgano. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana al otro lado de la ciudad, realizando algunos encargos de recolección de pergaminos mágicos que le había pedido Makarov. En el fondo sabía que el viejo sólo lo había mandado para evitarse el _viajecito_ él mismo. Emitió un gruñido de desacuerdo pero siguió andando. No llevaba su usual abrigo negro y cargaba un pequeño costal sobre su espalda, repleto de los documentos del Maestro. Faltaba poco para llegar a Fairy Tail, y estaba al tanto que en cuanto lo hiciera, tendría que ayudar con las decoraciones del lugar para el festival. Suspiró con pesadez y aminoró el paso.

La calle estaba llena de personas que iban de aquí para allá, y al menor de los Dreyar le provocaba náuseas ver tantos tonos de rojos y rosas inundando el camino. ¡¿Cómo era posible que existieran tantos?! Intentó cruzar la calle con indiferencia, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Una figura vagamente conocida. Se detuvo a mitad del camino y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los cientos de árboles del parque principal de Magnolia. Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué hace la Primera Maestra aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Y qué rayos trae puesto?

Dando algunos pasos inseguros, se acercó hasta divisar las alas que llevaba en su espalda, el carcaj de flechas rodeado su cuerpo con un tirante de cuero y una flecha dorada entre sus manos. Arqueó una ceja, confundido. Habitualmente la encontraría en el gremio. No en un parque y vestida de esa manera. Intrigado, se aproximó un poco más y comprobó que lo que sus ojos veían era verdad. Ahí estaba la famosa Mavis Vermillion, sobre las ramas de un gran árbol y ataviada con lo que parecía ser un disfraz de Cupido. Laxus permaneció semiboquiabierto a la vez que la rubia bajaba de las ramas y aterrizaba con delicadeza sobre el pasto. Un segundo después, vio cómo comenzaba a correr con premura, como si estuviera persiguiendo algo. O a _alguien_. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió no darle importancia, debía tratarse de otro de los _juegos inmaduros_ de la Primera.

—Tch. Y pensar que el abuelo la admira tanto —se dio media vuelta y reanudó su camino.

-o-o-o-

Mavis iba detrás del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, siguiéndolo a una distancia segura, donde no podía ser detectada con facilidad. Parecía que el pelinegro se dirigía ahora hacia su casa, caminando pesadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. La Vermillion lo observó desde detrás de uno de los últimos árboles del lugar antes de que Gajeel saliera del parque y se adentrara en las concurridas y adoquinadas calles de Magnolia.

—_Tengo que pensar una manera de poder disparar la flecha sin hacer ruido. _

Apoyó el pulgar y el índice sobre su barbilla, meditando por unos segundos antes de que se le ocurriera una gran idea. Parpadeó con rapidez y una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro a la vez que ella también comenzaba a caminar sobre el pavimento. El hecho de que nadie pudiera verla en ese momento —aparte del Redfox—, era una gran ventaja. Y el ruido que había le resultaría de gran ayuda. Tendría que ser muy rápida, pero si lo lograba, su plan funcionaría.

Siguió a Gajeel por unas cuadras más antes de comenzar a actuar. Se mezcló entre las decenas de personas que transitaban por el lugar en ese momento y aceleró el paso. Justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del mago, sacó todas las saetas que pudo de su carcaj y las impregnó con la pócima que quedaba. Era todo o nada. Tomó el arco y una flecha entre sus manos, apuntando hacia un sitio específico. Y disparó.

El chillido de una mujer y la explosión de varios globos atrajeron la atención del pelinegro. Al detenerse y dar media vuelta, vio con confusión cómo la multitud comenzaba a correr por todos lados.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró.

Segundos después de que la gente se había dispersado entre gritos de horror, advirtió cómo una oleada de flechas se dirigía hacia su dirección por el camino despejado. Gajeel apretó los dientes, reconociendo el tipo de _arma_ y de inmediato, convirtió sus manos en garras de metal, dispuesto a contraatacar.

—Quieres jugar, ¿eh? —sonrió de lado—. Juguemos entonces.

Actuando con una velocidad sobrehumana, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro rasgó la madera de todos los proyectiles por la mitad. Se plantó desafiante al frente y gritó a nadie en particular:

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!

Pero Mavis había sido más rápida y ahora se encontraba a unos metros por detrás del Redfox. Sacó una de sus últimas flechas con prontitud y apuntó hacia él.

—_Ésta es mi oportunidad_ —se dijo cerrando uno de sus ojos.

Justo antes de soltar la saeta, vio al mago deteniéndose en seco y olfateando el ambiente a su alrededor.

—Éste olor —le oyó decir—. ¿La Primera Maestra? —se preguntó incrédulo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—_Oh no, me ha detectado_ —la Vermillion se quedó estática—. _Pensé que Gajeel no estaba tan familiarizado con mi aroma. Y que por ser un espíritu en un cuerpo etéreo, no me reconocería tan fácilmente, ni siquiera por ser un Dragon Slayer. Creo que me equivoqué. Otra vez_ —sus ojos se aguaron a la vez que se sorbía la nariz.

Pensó en retirarse de inmediato e intentar atacar desde otro lado. Sin embargo, Gajeel no se movió. Estaba petrificado en su lugar, sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar si su olfato no lo había engañado. Y ese momento de duda fue suficiente para que la rubia lograra su cometido. Volvió a levantar el arco con la flecha y disparó con precisión y rapidez para después salir corriendo antes de que el Redfox la localizara por completo. Los oídos del pelinegro se movieron con ligereza, percibiendo un sonido, y antes de que pudiera voltearse por completo, sintió un pinchazo en la parte más baja de su espalda. Con un gruñido, se giró sólo para ver una flecha clavada en su retaguardia.

—Mierda —dijo en voz alta sacándose la punta afilada del trasero. Arrugó el entrecejo, tomando el proyectil entre sus manos—. ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

Normalmente una flecha haría mucho más daño del que le había ocasionado. Miró hacia todos lados, sin encontrar a su atacante. Concluyó que sólo debió haber sido una jugarreta de un estúpido niño y se recriminó por haberse distraído de esa manera. Soltó un improperio a la vez que reanudaba su camino mientras toda la gente salía de sus escondites con cautela, y al ver que todo parecía en orden, regresaban a la normalidad del ajetreado día.

Desde la seguridad de su escondite —detrás de un puesto de flores—, Mavis miraba al pelinegro alejarse con paso lento. Su plan había funcionado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con alegría alzando y bajando el puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

-o-o-o-

Laxus abrió las puertas con brusquedad en cuanto llegó al gremio, encontrándose con un escenario similar del que venía. Todo Fairy Tail estaba lleno de los más repulsivos colores de San Valentín.

—¡Laxus ha vuelto! —un peliverde se arrojó hacia él con un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hazte a un lado Freed —contestó mientras apartaba a su compañero una mano y buscaba a su abuelo con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está el viejo?

—¡Yo!

Makarov apareció por un lado ante la llamada, haciendo que su nieto lo mirara con incredulidad. Portaba una gran botarga de corazón rojo donde sólo sobresalían su cabeza, piernas y brazos, acompañado de un gorro del mismo color.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó con alegría mientras el rubio sacudía la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

—Para la próxima te encargas de ir tú sólo —respondió entregándole el saco con los pergaminos mágicos—. Esos tipos son unos pesados —Laxus se alejó con desinterés—. Por cierto, la Primera está en la ciudad.

El mayor de los Dreyar parpadeó varias veces parpadeó varias veces.

—¿La Primera está aquí? ¡¿Y por qué no le dijiste que viniera al gremio?! —exclamó con enojo.

—Bah, estaba muy entretenida jugando con un estúpido traje de Cupido.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Laxus! —gritó Macao por un extremo—. Déjala que se divierta. Nuestro propio maestro lo hace.

El rubio se giró sólo para ver que su abuelo se había puesto a bailar sobre una de las mesas del gremio, con varios magos a su alrededor aplaudiendo y animándolo.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —respondió con desgana.

El Dragon Slayer del Rayo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la barra. Detrás de él, un Exceed negro pasó volando.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Gajeel? —preguntó Pantherlily mientras recorría el gremio, recibiendo varias negativas—. Ese idiota —bufó—. Con suerte lo encontraré en la casa —se dijo a sí mismo encaminándose a la salida de Fairy Tail.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel aminoró la marcha. Hacía un par de minutos que había comenzado a sentirse extrañamente mareado. Su respiración se había tornado laboriosa y un sudor profuso cubría su frente. Sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y lo obligó a detenerse unos segundos después. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la pared de una de las casas de la calle, encorvándose un poco y mirando con dificultad hacia el suelo.

—_Algo anda mal __—_se dijo en silencio_—__. Ni siquiera estoy en un estúpido transporte. Entonces, ¿qué demonios sucede? _

Avanzó un poco más, tambaleándose a cada paso que daba. Pero la carga que sentía sobre los hombros parecía una tonelada, arrojándolo al final al suelo, de rodillas. Estrelló ambos puños contra el suelo, desesperado. Entonces recordó algo importante. La flecha. Se percató con horror que la flecha podía haber tenido un veneno que le estaba produciendo todos esos efectos. Lo estaba _matando._ Abrió los ojos con desmesura e intentó gritar, pero sólo logró emitir un sonido ahogado. Sus inhalaciones se hicieron más lentas a la vez que sus párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Y después todo se volvió oscuridad.

Justo unas cuadras atrás, Mavis se hallaba sentada sobre el tejado de una casa, con una gran sonrisa dibujando su rostro. Se había deshecho del conjunto de Cupido y ahora usaba su común vestido rosa. Seguía observando con alegría las decoraciones de la ciudad, pasando entre decenas de personas que transitaban el lugar por aquellas horas. Su mirada se paseaba entre los puestos de flores, dulces, chocolates y globos, disfrutando del panorama, hasta que sus ojos divisaron una figura tendida sobre el camino a varios metros de distancia. La rubia inclinó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja. Entrecerrando los párpados, logró distinguir de quien se trataba.

—¡¿Gajeel?! —exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Bajó de un salto y en seguida empezó a correr, apresurándose en llegar hasta él. Con la respiración agitada, se detuvo frente al cuerpo inerte del Redfox. Asustada, juntó las manos cerradas a la altura de su boca. Dio otro par de pasos inseguros.

—¿Gajeel? —cuestionó temerosa mientras le daba una pequeña patada en el hombro, sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Oh no! ¡¿Está muerto?! ¡¿Lo maté?! —gritó por completo aterrorizada arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Gajeel? —volvió a preguntar picándole con insistencia la frente con el dedo índice—. ¡Oh por Kami! ¡No! ¡No te mueras!

Desesperada, comenzó a zarandearlo con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus brazos, pero no hubo resultado alguno. Respirando entrecortadamente, buscó el frasco con la pócima que había preparado entre su vestido. Observó el líquido rojo con detenimiento, intentando buscar algún defecto que le hubiera ocasionado aquello al mago. Pero todo parecía en perfecto estado.

—Entonces…¿por qué? —se preguntó con las cejas inclinadas hacia abajo y el corazón en la garganta—. ¡Pero si a la ardilla no le pasó nada! —su expresión cambió a una pensativa—. O eso creo —regresó su atención al Dragon Slayer de Hierro—. ¡Vamos Gajeel! ¡Despierta! ¡No te puedes morir! ¡Aún tienes que ver a Levy mañana!

Miró hacia todas partes, frustrada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritó a algunas personas que estaban cerca, sin recibir respuesta—. Oh, no. No me pueden ver —se quejó—. Y no tengo magia de curación —unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas—. Un momento. ¡Wendy! ¡Tengo que ir al gremio!

Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie para salir corriendo cuando una voz por un extremo la detuvo.

—¿Señor?

Mavis se giró de inmediato, encontrándose con un niño que se detuvo a lado del pelinegro. Llevaba un balón en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra. El pequeño se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas. La rubia se quedó quieta mientras el chico miraba con curiosidad al mago.

—¿Señor? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Está bien?

La Vermillion contuvo el aliento a la vez que el niño se acercaba más al hombre y hacía lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Destapó su botella y vació lo que le quedaba de agua en la cara de Gajeel. De pronto, el mago soltó un gruñido que hizo que Mavis se retirara con premura. Se alejó unas cuadras y observó la escena desde detrás de varias personas que realizaban algunas compras.

El Redfox se levantó un poco con dificultad, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra apoyaba su peso por detrás.

—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó en voz alta a la vez que su vista se tornaba uniforme.

—¿Está bien señor?

—¿Eh? —Gajeel observó al niño que estaba por un lado, con la botella de agua ahora vacía.

—Que si está bien —repitió el pequeño.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo en confusión, pero logró asentir con la cabeza. Se incorporó por completo para después ver que el pequeño le sonreía con alegría y seguía con su camino. Lo vio alejarse y se quedó parado en su lugar, preguntándose qué carajo le había pasado o por qué. Recordó las sensaciones que tuvo antes de desmayarse, y ahora comprobaba que no había sido ningún veneno. O ya estaría muerto. Sacudió la cabeza, aún desorientado y empezó a caminar.

Mavis nunca se había sentido tan aliviada en toda su vida. Desde donde estaba, esperó hasta ver que Gajeel parecía regresar a la normalidad y reanudaba su marcha. Extendió su palma sobre su pecho y exhaló con desahogo. Poco después vio cómo el niño pasaba a su lado y seguía con su trayecto. Cómo deseó en ese momento que la gente pudiera verla para poder agradecerle. Observó el frasco que aún sostenía en la otra mano. Entrecerró los ojos y lo arrojó con fuerza contra una pared, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos y derramara su contenido por todo el suelo. Soltó un_ humph_ en tono despectivo, dándose media vuelta indignada y dirigiéndose hacia el gremio. Esperaba que su pócima funcionara no sólo con animales y aguardaría hasta mañana para ver alguna reacción por parte de Gajeel. Lo importante ahora era que nadie de Fairy Tail se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—Pensé que Laxus dijo que la vio vestida de Cupido. Creo que exageró.

Pantherlily volaba hacia la casa que compartían Gajeel y él. Desde los aires había alcanzado a distinguir la figura de la Primera Maestra con su atuendo normal, andando con paso ligero, a pesar de que parecía molesta por alguna razón. Supuso que también formaría parte de la celebración de San Valentín que haría el gremio, así que no le dio importancia y continuó con su vuelo.

-o-o-o-

—¡Maldita sea! —Gajeel estrelló el puño contra una pared, haciendo que varios ladrillos se resquebrajaran—. ¡¿Qué mierda me está pasando?!

Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras recargaba la espada contra el muro, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. _Extraños _pensamientos corrían por su mente, confundiéndolo, exasperándolo. Pensamientos que había tratado de eliminar. A donde mirara, a donde volteara, aparecía _ella. _Levy McGarden. Con una sonrisa y su cabello azul resplandeciente.

—¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? —agachó la mirada—. Maldita enana…¿por qué tenías que ser tú?

Estaba molesto. ¿Desde cuándo sucedía _aquello_? ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba controlar por esos _estúpidos _sentimientos? ¿Por qué ahora? Nunca había tenido problemas en guardárselos. Cerrando los ojos, maldijo a su instinto, que parecía estar causando un caos en su interior. Era _imposible_ que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Exhaló con fuerza. Quizás no debió ser tan _rudo. _Levy sólo intentaba ser…¿amable? Rechinó los dientes y abrió los párpados, sólo para que su mirada se posara sobre una pequeña tienda que yacía al otro lado de la calle. Una idea cruzó su mente. Tal vez aún podía arreglar las cosas. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no, _no. _¿Por qué debía hacerlo? No tenía sentido. Pero sobretodo, ¿por qué _quería _hacerlo? Eso no era _natural. _Gajeel Redfox nunca actuaría de esa manera. Ni aunque se tratara de la enana. Pero algo _anormal_ le estaba sucediendo y sentía que cedía cada vez más. Y siendo vencido finalmente por aquellos _ilógicos_ impulsos, se incorporó y cruzó la calle.

-o-o-o-

—¿Por qué demonios hago esto?

Gajeel yacía de pie frente a la entrada de su casa. Se frotó la frente con frustración y apretó con fuerza el ramo de _flores_ que había _comprado_, con ganas de deshacerse de él ahí mismo. Pero no pudo. Aún recordaba las palabras de la mujer de la tienda, diciendo que sería un regalo muy bonito para su _novia. _Entrecerró los ojos y con un gruñido, abrió la puerta. Se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando una voz a su lado lo detuvo.

—Por fin llegas —Lily yacía de brazos cruzados, sentado sobre un sofá de la sala—. Pensé que no te aparecerías.

El Redfox se quedó estático, sin decir una palabra. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado el olor del Exceed. Frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo era tan distraído? Era la segunda vez que le pasaba ese día. Y entonces recordó algo. Las flores. _Oh, no._ Notó cómo la vista del felino caía para después arquear una ceja y sonreír con picardía.

—¿Para quién son las flores? —preguntó con tono burlón.

—_Mierda._

* * *

_Y…habrá tercera parte T.T En fin, contestando a algunos comentarios:_

_-Myrchalyn. ¡Muchísimas gracias! :'D_

_-Karo-chan. Sí, estoy vivita y coleando xD_

_-Shaze-sana. Continúo, gracias C:_

_-Guest? No escribo hentai xD Pero sí mucho GaLe :3_

_Eso es todo, espero terminar en la que sigue. Nos leemos C: Estoy de vuelta. (Ruego porque haya GaLe la siguiente semana u.u)_


End file.
